Cookies, and Cake, and Surprise Parties Oh My!
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Nina's birthday is coming up, and the house or most of it decides a party would be nice for the American far away from home.


A/N: I've been upset all day but one of my friends is like write happy thoughts of sunshine and rainbows you'll feel a bit better. So I was gonna save this one for tomorrow. But my friend was right I needed a happy sunshine fic. I got the idea for this from that perspective parents episode when Fabian and Nina were cooking together. So we have now we have Cookies, and Cake, and Surprise Parties OH MY!

Muse songs:

She's got you high- Mumm-Ra

Good Life- OneRepbulic

Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding

As The Bell Rings - Brad Kavangah

See You Again - Breathe Carolina

I have an idea to throw at you at the end so please review

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V

"Just because its her birthday tomorrow and her family is all across the pond doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to her. She had something to do with Joy's disappearance and I won't soon forget it." Patricia pouted.

"Please Patricia, just play nice for a day. Don't be a mood killer." Amber muttered.

"I'm not her friend. I refuse to play nice."

"Seriously Patricia." I muttered.

"Just because your sweet to her. Doesn't mean I need to be."

"It's her birthday and she's thousands of miles from home."

"Oh boo-hoo. How many of us spend our birthdays at home?"

"All of us actually. We all have birthdays in the summer months." Mara said.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Nina asked entering the room.

"Oh nothing." Everyone but Patricia answered quickly.

"Okay then." She murmured, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and putting some food on her plate.

30 minutes or so later on the walk to school.

"So have you gotten a chance to check out the town yet?" I asked as we walked over to the school

"Only the 15 minutes I was there waiting for my ride to school." She laughed

"Well, I was wondering if tomorrow, maybe you'd want to come to town with me? I could show you around I've lived her my whole life pretty much."

"I'd love to."

"So it's a date?" I asked nervously

"I guess." She smiled at me.

"Ladies first." I smiled back, well holding open the door to the school.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

French Class

"So Nina any plans this weekend?" Amber asked taking the seat next to Nina

"I'm going to town with Fabian."

"Is it a date?"

"You know I'm not entirely sure."

"Any other plans?"

"No."

"Oh, thats sad."

Later that night.

"So we all know the plan?"Amber asked

"Yes. Fabian will distract her, and we'll put together a party." Patricia said boringly

"Alright then so everyone's clear?" I asked.

"Yes Fabian," Patricia said rolling her eyes.

"Everyone's clear on what?" Nina questioned entering the living room.

"Nothing." Fabian and Amber responded quickly.

"Why is everyone acting so weird today." Nina sighed before heading upstairs to put her bag in her room.

The next day.

"So what all are we going to do today Fabian." Nina asked as she grabbed a seat at the dining table.

"What do you mean what are you and Fabian going to do today?" Jerome asked in hoping of being able to tease the two.

"I'm just going to show her around town Jerome. She's been here for 3 months and has never been into town." I said quickly.

"Sure." Jerome smiled smugly.

That night:

"Thanks for showing me around now today Fabian. I had a lot of fun." She said as she reached for the door knob.

"Can I tell you something something before we go inside?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything."

"Well it's just these past 3 months have been a roller coaster, and we've become great friends. It's just I think that-" I was cut off by a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Can you tell me later, we should get inside it looks like its gonna storm." she said opening the door.

"Surprise!" the house yelled when we stepped in.

"Happy Birthday Nina," Amber said giving Nina a hug.

"How'd you guys know, I was just planning on skipping my birthday this year." Nina laughed.

"We know everything." Jerome responded creepily.

"Don't scare the poor girl." Mara said.

"Can we just have the cake, not to be rude, but that's the only reason I came." Patricia pouted from her spot on the couch.

"Later Patricia, Amber and I got Nina a present." I replied.

"Oh I left it in our room. I need to go get it." Amber said going for the stairs.

"I made cookies, kids. However don't eat too many I also made cake." Trudy said putting a platter of cookies on the table.

"Is that why we went to town? So you could distract me so they could set up for the party. That's so sweet. No one's ever done anything like this for me." Nina said giving me a hug.

"No problem."

"I have the present!" Amber announced when she returned.

"Amber picked it out." I responded

"Well then it ought to be good." She smiled at me before returning to the small box on her lap. The present was soon opened. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with hieroglyphics.

"I forgot what the man said but it's something good." Amber said quickly

"Its bravery." I replied.

"Oh thats right. Wait how did you know that?"

"That project Nina and I are working on."

"So cake time?" Patricia whined.

"Yes Patricia." Trudy said setting the cake down on the table.

"Go make a wish Nina." I smiled

"Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday to You. Happy Birthday Dear Nina. Happy Birthday to You." The house sang

"Make a wish." Amber and I said at the same time when she blew out her candles.

"So what'd you wish for." I asked.

"I can't tell you or else it might not come true." She smiled.

"But if you don't tell me I wont be able to try to assist fate in making it come true." I laughed.

"Let's forget the wish, what did you want to tell me earlier?" she asked. I looked around noticing everyone had gone to the living room with there cake.

"Well, 3 months ago. The girl from America came and as someone might say upset the apple cart. When she first came all I could think of was how beautiful she was, and how nice she was. I tried so much to get her to notice me. Soon we were friends, and soon after that Amber spread a rumor we were dating. Well this girl she said we were only friends, and it hurt me a little but, today is her birthday and I kinda feel like I need to tell her how I feel before its too-" I was cut off Nina's lips were pressed against mine. We broke our kiss.

"So... I kinda know that girl, and she kinda feels the same way."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, totally." She smiled. We kissed again quickly, before making our way to the living room to join our friends, or most of our friends.

* * *

So you the readers get to pick which story/oneshot I write next. In your review tell me which one you want to see.

Flustered: A kiss goodnight might not confuse some people however Nina isn't one of them.

Exs: Hehe A take at a new year at whatever the heck the school is called. Joy is back safe and sound. Victor is gone, so is like half the staff xD. Guess who else is there Nina's ex-boyfriend. ( A four chapter thing one for someone elses pov.)

Sweatshirt: Cold night. Cold girl. Hot guy. You do the math.

Shes got you high: Fabian takes a look at his life since Nina came.

or some sort of Jerome Nina Fabian triangle...

Review which one you want to see and I'll start working on it asap!


End file.
